vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AccoladeA
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on to check progress. Our [[Vim Tips Wiki:Policy|'policy guidelines']] may be useful. We'd like you to join the very low-volume [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! ---- Hi AccoladeA, welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Folding page. It's always great to see new contributors. This is an automated message; somebody may drop a message for you here in the next day or two with any comments or suggestions, but until then keep up the good work, and don't be afraid to be bold! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- JohnBeckett (Talk) 22:08, November 19, 2011 Python autocompletion What are your plans for Python autocompletion? We can't make a page just to link to other sites. Probably one of the Category:Python tips would or should have some info, and a useful link could be added under "see also". The title "Python autocompletion" is good, so perhaps that could be a redirect to a tip with at least some information on the topic. It would be much better to fix one of the existing tips than to create a new one. Your message at User talk:Accolade will probably never be noticed because an account at Wikia applies to all *.wikia.com wikis. There is no global search for user contributions that would allow us to determine whether the user is contributing somewhere (there is such a tool, but due to its overhead it is only available to Wikia-appointed helpers). If wanted, you could contact Wikia and ask whether there is a procedure to take over an existing account. I don't think it's very likely because there are some tricky issues involved, but you could click "Special pages" in the left sidebar, then find "Contact Wikia". JohnBeckett (talk) 00:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hi John, thank you for your helpful message! And also more generally for your commitment to this wiki and the community! :) :The story behind Python autocompletion: Sometimes I do support chat in #vim on freenode. Yesterday a user asked about Python autocompletion and found the linked plugin, which seemed the best solution. In the last weeks I had gotten the impression that Python autocompletion is a FAQ so I thought that this finding should be recorded. We have a bot there that can remember definitions, but then you still have to remember the keyword yourself. So next thing that came to mind was that a Wiki would be an appropriate place to store knowledge like that one. (Notably, it is searchable.) :I didn't want to spend a lot of time on this (and I didn't have anything more to say about the topic anyway - I mainly use IDEs for coding) so I created this not-even-stub and proposed to the user to fill it out a bit more. He said he planned to, but evidently he didn't get around to it. (Possibly he will?) :As long as the information remains well searchable, I don't mind it being moved etc.. Still, I'm curious: What's wrong with a very small page? (Not a rhetorical question.) :To be honest, when I just want to add a piece of information real quick, I don't want to spend a lot of time looking for the best place, e.g. scanning Category:Python. You are very welcome to do so, though - be bold! ;) (I would even respect your authority on this, in case you preferred to just delete it.) ::ETA: (I did search the wiki for «Python autocompletion» beforehand, though.) :How should I go about something like this in the future? If I am required to be too clean about it, that may very well discourage me from entering new info in the first place. Here are some ideas I have, maybe you have a better one: :*Create a stub and leave it to the community (e.g. you) to better arrange/integrate it with the wiki structure :*Have a page to collect knowledge tidbits, e.g. To Be Sorted :*Similarly: IRC FAQ or just FAQ (I guess the same questions may pop up on the mailing list or other vim support places) ::*(But this would still necessitate a secondary solution for 'InFrequently Asked Questions'.) :Again, thanks for the advice on my request for User:Accolade's handle! (I guess I'll leave the Wikia staff in peace for now, not least as chances are that User:Accolade has indeed done some work on another Wikia site.) :All the best, AccoladeA (talk) 08:15, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :John, you wrote: "There is no global search for user contributions …" :(As you can see below, I wouldn't need that anymore, so this is just out of academic curiosity:) :Can't one just go to the user's page and see if there are entries in their "FAVORITE WIKIS"? (Then on their user page on each wiki, their respective edits can be viewed.) AccoladeA (talk) 23:26, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't worry about lectures from me! Do what you think is best, and I'll adjust anything I believe should be adjusted. On the one hand, small pages are good, on the other hand, a page with a couple of links is only useful for the scenario you described as you could link to the wiki page from IRC as a convenient way to show a couple of relevant links. Such a page will cause others to want to make a page linking to their favourite website, which often is their blog, and that's definitely discouraged. Also, having many pages makes it harder for people to find things, and can present a poor image for someone following a Google or other link (it suggests that all we're doing is running a link farm with little useful content). ::: I see, thanks for the explanation! --A ::For a generic "work in progress" page, I suggest a user subpage. For example, I have User:JohnBeckett/Todo (abandoned because I have been using todo lists on my computer). ::: Suggestion adopted: User:Accolade/support_chat_answers :) ::: I copied the Python autocompletion content there and invite you to delete the Python autocompletion page. :: If you make a link like something like that on your user page, it will be red because it does not yet exist. Click the red link and create the page (you might then have to add &action=purge to the URL of your user page if you saved it, to refresh the red link). The special pages link in the sidebar has "All pages with prefix" which can be used to list all subpages (example). ::: This confused me a bit, since I don't have such a bar on the side, but after searching, I think you mean the toolbar at the bottom. I had to Customize it to include the , though. :: If a generic page became ready to be a tip, it would be moved into the main space (no "User:" prefix, and with some suitable title). ::I was proved wrong about the other user noticing your message! I do not know how that works, but presumably the user has never been to this wiki before (because there are a lot of other Wikia wikis), but the system will nevertheless send an email alert to a user when their talk page is edited, on any Wikia wiki (if they entered an email address in their account and did not change the default preferences to accept such emails). ::I don't know about "FAVORITE WIKIS". I don't pay attention to that kind of thing, and have not enabled all the scripts that Wikia wants to run, so I might not have even seen it. If such a link exists and works, that would do the job. JohnBeckett (talk) 11:07, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: It's right in the middle of the user page: E.g. your FAVORITE WIKIS are "Vim Tips Wiki, Community Central, Scratchpad, Wikianswers". (From the HTML source it doesn't appear to be scripted.) ::: Thanks for all your help! All the best, Accolade (talk) 03:48, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :::: We must be using different skins, or I have customised my settings and forgotten, or something. I see the old sidebar, but I guess you are seeing the Wikia version with all helpful links removed. Also, my user page does not show "Scratchpad" or the others that you mentioned (it's not in the HTML), so there is a lot going on that I don't know about. I deleted that page we discussed, so everything seems good. JohnBeckett (talk) 08:06, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Account change is result of discussion just above, JB Yeah I haven't used this account in a long time. Just let me know what email to switch it to and I'll make a generic password or something for you. :Awesome, thank you!!! Here you go: wikianicktransfer.1ui ĄŢ gishpuppy.com --AccoladeA (talk) 17:47, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Just to confirm (because the text looks funky on my screen) you want me to use this email address? email address to avoid harvesting, JB :Affirmative! (Sorry for the confusion. I used a 'unicode-ified' version of "AT" to throw off spambots that might roam this page some day (but it's not important - I could disable the address then.)) done. NewPassword --AccoladeA (use the capital letters) :Got it! Thank you so much again, dear Artist formerly known as Accolade!! ;) In case you are still following this: I wrote to Wikia staff, asking about renaming "Accolade" to "Accolade1", then "AccoladeA" to "Accolade". In case that works out, you could then, just in case, take control again over your account under the new name "Accolade1", with your old edits associated with it. If you're interested, send me a mail so I can keep you up to date. AccoladeA (talk) 23:13, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Obviously you have changed the password. Please mention that here so anyone noticing this won't bother trying. JohnBeckett (talk) 11:07, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: There you go, sorry for the delay! AccoladeA (talk) 02:38, March 19, 2013 (UTC)